


There, over the edge now.

by L1233



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1233/pseuds/L1233
Summary: From w0t_up_b0is' amazing prompt:Noel just got shot, and is 100% certain he's about to die in the next 5 minutes or so. But instead of yelling for help or calling 911, he calls up Cody and starts a normal conversation with him, like he didn't just get shot; not forgetting to mention how much he loves Cody before the call ends.  (You can decide if he dies or not, idc)It went a little different at the end, but hope you like it🌻
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	There, over the edge now.

It didn't happen like they say in books, it wasn't a blur of the moment but he couldn't quite follow the bullet either, Noel did feel it as soon as it tore through his gut though, there was no adrenaline to cushion the blazing pain cracking him from within, and he realized almost dreamily that he was going down.

_"I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time,_ " Noel thinks as he gazes up into the clear night. The blood gushing out of him feels odd, not enough to make him try to stop the bleeding but uncomfortable nonetheless. Maybe he should be more afraid, Noel should try to keep himself alive until someone stumbles upon his collapsing body and screams for help like in the movies, but he knows better. As the bright stars blink down at him and the ache subsides to a whispered echoe trying to break the surface but the murky water is too heavy, Noel realizes he's going to die, and he's going fast.

So instead of pressing against the wound, or dialing 911, Noel's bloody fingers drag his heavy phone out of his jacket and he calls Cody.

Noel sends his first prayer in years as it rings for a long time, _answer your goddamned phone asshole._ He's resigning himself to not only a stupid death, but a lonely one too, when Cody's gruff voice breaks the quiet.

"Noel? it's fucking three in the morning." He can't help the honey-like feeling that spreads in his chest as Cody whines sleepily. If Noel tries hard enough, he can imagine him right there by his side whispering directly into his ear, his warm hand pushing against his cheek instead of the cold screen.

"What are you, seventy? The night's young, man." He's proud of how steady it came out. A shiver runs through him but he's able to choke down the pained grunt. Cody sighs and the sound anchors him to the cold ground. He can almost see Cody rolling his eyes at his antics. "If you're calling just to piss me off, I'll kill you." He laughs even if it hurts like hell, Noel probably laughs a little too loud for how actually not funny that was, but he doesn't care to pretend anymore.

_If only he knew_

How would he react? Would Cody try to get to him before it was too late? Would he cry or say something? Noel feels like an asshole for wanting his friend to suffer this, but he's too afraid to die alone in this cold street.

"-Noel!" Cody's voice rings loudly against his pulsing head and he winces as blood starts flooding his mouth. Noel props himsel a little against the cold wall and spits before focusing back on his friend.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, why you gotta be so loud?" He can't help but laugh as Cody argues and complains. It's always been easy with him, now the night doesn't seem as dark, the walls aren't looming over him like a casket, and his traitorous heart pumps hope through his veins as memories of them flash in his head. 

Cody's black gaze staring into Noel's eyes the first time they fucked, it still lights him up inside, and Noel wishes he could just hold him like that night one more time. Cody's beaming eyes and his big dumb smile when Noel pushed through his cowardice and clasped their hands together as they walked their dogs, the park was almost empty but Noel felt like he was on top of the world.

_"give me time, please, I'll get there baby."_ Noel whispered behind him as one of their nastiest fights boiled over and cody stopped through their room packing his clothes, he can almost see his shoulders shaking before he threw the red shirt he was clutching and clinged to Noel.

they didn't say anything else, but Noel started reaching for his hip instead of his arm every time he wanted him close, he didn't say anything else, yet still he's sure Cody understood.

"I don't think we'll be able to record tomorrow… well later today, I guess." 

"Why? I- God damnit Noel you better be inside the house."

"It's not my fault! You didn't buy any food this week and I was hungry."

"Well, you could've gone to sleep like any normal human being… instead of going- where even are you?" 

"I just wanted to get something to eat, that's all, either way, it's your fault, why did you have to stay away tonight?"

"Dude, clingy much?" Noel feels his soft laughter like running water and he wonders if he's always been this dependant on Cody's happiness.

"Fuck you, see if I give you your present now."

"Oh c'mon I'm just joking, and I'll be back early, I'll even bring you some breakfast, how does that sounds?" Cody asks and the first tears start falling, god it sounds like heaven, Noel lets the question sit as he tries to hold the unforgiving swirl of emotions back.

"Okay, but only if you put on a maid's skirt." He manages the joke and Noel guesses it's enough for Cody as he breaks into loud laughter now.

Noel can't keep his eyes open anymore, his phone slips a little as he loses his strength, but he reaches for it and holds it between his shoulder and his lolled head.

"Asshole! My mom's gonna hear me laughing and then what?"

"Then she'll throw you out and you'll come back home." It's too cheesy, but his head can't hold anything in at this point. Tiredness weights him down and it takes a moment for him to realize his mouth's quivering. 

"Well, that's sweet… kinda," Cody coos and he feels strong enough to finally inspect the wound.

His fingers are numb and it's hard to assess anything without actually seeing it, but after a moment, wet swepts through his hand and he feels threads of what can only be muscle tangling with something oddly smooth at his side. Noel wrenches his hand away from his body as a new wave of blood crashes against it and before he knows, Noel's doubling against the hard concrete, he leans his head against his forearm as he pukes. 

_"Noel, are you okay?"_ He manages to hear once the fogginess in his ears clears a little and he reaches for his phone again. 

"No, I think that burrito was a bad idea dude." He's slurring his words and there's a cold sweat coating his forehead but there's so much he needs to say.

"you want me to go? I'll be there in like half an hour honey." Cody sounds worried, but Noel doesn't want him to worry, he just needs- God he can't even remember what he's saying.

"It's not… it's not your fault, this is on me, I- shouldn't have been out this late, I'm sorry." Panic settles in as his body stops responding and he lays heavy on the ground, Cody's asking something but he can't understand him.

There's still too much to say.

"M'... In my drawer, there's-" Noel's tongue feels like cotton but he keeps going, "a box, there's a-". Darkness engulfs him and Noel feels like he's floating, he's not sure if time's passed, but a loud voice slams h back into his agonizing body.

"Noel, please! What's going on? Where are you?" There's noises coming from the speaker and he's sure Cody's mom is speaking in the back.

"S'okay… m'just tired."

"Are you home? Is it food poisoning, c'mon baby, talk to me." He doesn't sound as desperate anymore and Noel's glad.

"I… just- Cody I-". The words are stuck in his throat but as much as he fights, he can't get them out.

_No! I'm ready now, please, let me say this, I'm here baby we made it, I love you._

_Noel_ tries but his body's given out now.

He lays unconscious as Cody screams his name and begs for a long time… until someone coming home from a long shift stumbles into his corpse and calls 911, they almost take the phone out of his cold hand, as voices still rang through it, but they decide against it and just leave with a

Pale face and shaking fingers clutching tight to their bag's straps.

Noel tries to say it again as fast flashes of Cody crying over him break through him, but he forgot how fast life goes, he can't say anything anymore, but he wishes with everything he has left that Cody gets it this time too.

happy _birthday baby, god I'm so sorry._

_..._

Noel sees the white chain first, he's been floating and dreaming for so long that it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light, but once he can see him, calmness and that old honey-like feeling settles in him.

"You could've just said it, asshole." His airy laugh makes him smile again, and he gingerly reaches for the small " _N"_ ingrained with little diamonds that hangs from his neck.

"You already knew I love you, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes soo, I'll upload carnation soon, sorry y'all, writer's block is a bitch.


End file.
